Nowhere
by Ajalea
Summary: One Shot. Would you say goodbye to the person you've sworn eternal love to? No, you don't. Sanji's been in an accident, and Zoro is with him in the hospital. Implied ZoroxSanji (Please be kind with me c: )
1. Nowhere

Zoro looked at Sanji. His eyes were still closed and he looked like he wasn't in any pain at all. The day before the doctor had said that he didn't know if Sanji would ever wake up again. Zoro wouldn't believe that, he had faith in Sanji. He was a strong guy after all. _Much stronger than I would ever be_, Zoro thought.  
There was some room next to Sanji's right hand and he put his hand on Sanji's and laid his head on the bed. With a little effort, Zoro could still see the face of the man he loved for so long. _It couldn't be over now_ was one of the few thoughts that went through Zoro's head. _I'll die when he dies, I have no reason left to live if he dies. _  
A nurse said it might help talking to Sanji, as people in a situation like him sometimes could hear and might react to signals from the outside. For that reason, Zoro whispered small sentences, just loud enough for Sanji to hear, if he was able to hear anything.  
'Don't leave me... Please, wake up... I can't live without you... I need you...' He kept repeating those words, hoping for a reaction, as small as it may be. None came. With a concerned heart, Zoro fell asleep.

He woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. A little stiff, Zoro moved the hand that was not attached to Sanji's to his own face and rubbed in his only working eye. His vision was still a little unclear, but his eye fell on Sanji. There wasn't much change, as he as laying peacefully with his eyes still closed. The only difference was a vase of flowers. Instead of the white rose Zoro had got him for their anniversary, that would have been the day before, there was a colorful bouquet present. Red, yellow, white and even some blue flowers sprouted from the vase and sparkled slightly in the morning light. It was only then Zoro realized how long he's slept.  
He showed a small smile, one of those expressions he could only show Sanji. 'Good morning, beautiful.' And with that, he squeezed Sanji's hand lightly. Zoro knew he normally didn't say something like that to his love, but Sanji couldn't complain at the moment. As his mind was more awake after a few minutes of waiting, his gaze grew more intense, like he could wake Sanji by only staring at him. Of course, it didn't work, much to Zoro's displeasure. He frowned. That also didn't help.  
A knock on the door. Zoro looked up from Sanji's face and turned around to see who it was. He saw the person he probably needed most in this situation, where he couldn't rely on Sanji. Relief made his eyes bigger than normal, and his wellknown companion, despite the situation, giggled. 'It's funny to see you surprised, Zoro.' He said.  
Zoro frowned. 'Shut up, I'm not surprised, you idiot. I'm just glad you're here.'  
'Shishishishi, I'm always glad to see you both.'  
Zoro's gaze darkened. 'Yeah... Yeah, me too.'  
Luffy still smiled brightly, though his tone was serious. 'What's the story?'  
Zoro looked down, afraid to meet Luffy's eyes. 'A car accident. Someone hit him from behind and after that, he collided with another car. The doctor said it was a miracle he is still alive.'  
Luffy laughed and hit Zoro on his back, maybe a little too hard.  
'That's good, isn't it? Sanji is a strong guy, he'll survive!' Luffy sounded confident, as always.

After Luffy left, Zoro remained at Sanji's side. He looked so many times at the patient, every time remembering why he fell in love with the guy. _His golden-blond hair, his smooth face and the goatee, his weird eyebrows, his body and above all, his eyes. His eyes were as blue as tropical oceans. Sanji had once named an ocean that didn't exist All Blue, and ever since then Zoro called Sanji's eyes his All Blue._ No, there wasn't a single thing Zoro didn't like about Sanji. It all connected somehow. Without anything of Sanji, Zoro wouldn't be complete.

A doctor came by, not Chopper, whom Zoro had requested, but Trafalgar Law. He told Zoro that Sanji still wasn't out of danger. That would take a few days and even then no one would know what kind of injury Sanji sustained to his head. Only if he woke up, they would know.  
Zoro only nodded. He understood it was unclear what was going to happen, but he decided he was going to stay by Sanji's side at all times.

It was only a few hours after that, around noon, that multiple machines standing around Sanji began to beep. Zoro hadn't noticed those machines before, he only had eyes for his boyfriend. Maybe five seconds later, a nurse came running in. She looked a little desperate. Zoro didn't have to guts to ask what was going on. _He didn't have the guts to ask what was happening to Sanji._ Law came in.  
'Mister Zoro-ya, please leave the room.'  
Zoro looked at him, almost growling. 'Why would I?'  
'Because his life is in even more danger when you stay with him!' Law almost yelled. He was performing all sorts of things on Sanji. Zoro didn't understand.  
Another nurse came to him, telling him to leave. Zoro knew he was in the way and felt awkward. Eventually the nurse pushed him softly and he saw that as the sign to leave. There was a little bench opposite of the door to Sanji's room and Zoro sat down. The nurse quickly closed the door.

It didn't take long for Zoro's world to fall apart. A long, low beep. He didn't perceive anything, only that single beep.  
The nurse that had pushed him out, opened the door to come up to Zoro, who stood. She looked sad.

Zoro knew enough. Without even waiting for something the nurse was going to say, he turned to the side he thought the exit was and started to walk.

'Wait, Roronoa-san, where are you going?' The nurse asked him.

He walked a few steps before answering. 'Nowhere.'


	2. Distant

'Now Zoro would like to say something.'

Zoro got up and moved to the speaking chair. He looked was Luffy, serious looking, even with a tie, Usopp, who was bawling his eyes out, and the rest of their friends, all crying, except for Luffy. Zoro had seen Luffy only cry once, many, many years ago. It was a distant memory.  
Then Zoro looked at Zeff. He was dressed in black, the only other difference from normal were his eyes. His body language said I can handle it, but his eyes said Help. Zoro gave Zeff a slight nod, and he returned one.  
He cleared his throat.

'I would like to thank you all for being here today. There is a story I would like you to tell before we say goodbye.

Once upon a time there was a train. People waited for that train, but no one knew when it would come and no one knew where it would go. As they waited and waited, the people grew impatient and began to leave. Some said the train would still come, while others asked to join them in leaving the station. In time, more and more people left.  
'A young guy, raven haired and always cheerful, left the last two people behind, wishing them all the luck in the world, like he knew what was going to happen. The two people waved.  
Another long time had past, and they both sat down next to each other. No words came from their mouth, no touch was given. It was all enough for them to understand.

That they knew each other, were each other, and above all, couldn't live without each other.

Now am I here, still waiting for that train. But I shall tell you the one difference that breaks worlds apart: now I know when that train will come and where it is going.'  
And with the last thing said, Zoro nodded again to Zeff. He made a little bow, walked to the door and left.

Nami, grasping Luffy's arm, whispered something. 'He's gone, isn't he? I don't suspect anyone will find him again.'  
Luffy could only nod in acknowledgement.  
'I don't think Zoro would have had the heart to tell Sanji he lost his legs because of the crash if he ever woke up.'  
Again, only a nod.

Zeff, on Nami's other side, turned to her. 'They'll be seeing each other soon, and that is enough for me.'  
With that, he also walked out of the door, to call for a meaningless search to find someone that wouldn't be found again.


End file.
